Amanda Grayson
; Lester (nephews); Jeremy Grayson, Dora Grayson (ancestors) | Occupation = school teacher | PrevAssign = | Assign = | Rank = | Insignia = | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 129 lbs. | Eye Color = Blue | Hair Color = Grey/brown | altimage = 220px|Character image. | altcaption = Amanda in 2286 }} Amanda Stemple Grayson (also known as Amanda Druce) was a Human school teacher born in Seattle, USA, Earth. ( ) Biography Early life She was a descendant of the 19th century Seattle landowner Aaron Stemple. Klingon agents were sent back in time to 1867 to assassinate Stemple in the hope of altering the future but they were prevented from doing so by Spock. ( ) :Aaron Stemple's status as one of Spock's ancestors is an in-joke as the character was played by Mark Lenard, who also played Sarek, in the television series '' . His name was spelled Stempel in the series.'' Her other ancestors included Jeremy and Dora Grayson. ( ) Amanda had a sister named Doris, and two nephews, and Lester. ( ) Dyslexia ran in the Grayson family, and Spock inherited the genetic predisposition to the condition through his mother. As a result he developed the Vulcan condition L'tak Terai as a child. Realizing this, Amanda worked with Spock to help him overcome his learning disability. ( ) In 2229, she met the Vulcan Ambassador, Sarek, and the two were soon married. Following the marriage, Amanda and Sarek set up home in the city of ShiKahr on , and in 2230 their son, Spock, was born, with the genetic assistance of pioneering team Sorel and Daniel Corrigan. They were later instrumental in curing Amanda of a deadly disease. ( |Spock's World|The Vulcan Academy Murders|The IDIC Epidemic}}) During this time, she also became a foster parent to Michael Burnham after her parents were killed during a attack on Doctari Alpha. Amanda would often read Alice in Wonderland to Burnham and Spock. She later gave a copy to Burnham, who would keep it with her well into the 2250s aboard the . ( ) In 2268, when Spock asked his father why he had married Amanda, Sarek responded that he seemed to be the logical thing to do. ( ). Some years later, Spock pressed the issue, telling Sarek that "we are not are not teasing Mother now. I want to know why you chose an Earthwoman." Sarek replied, "I did not. I chose Amanda, who happens to be an Earthwoman." https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Vulcan_Academy_Murders ]] In Vulcan society, she was referred to as "the Lady Amanda." ( ) Her married name was considered unpronounceable by Humans. However, she managed to do so "after a fashion, and with many years of practice." Amanda was very fond of the works of Lewis Carroll and would often read Alice in Wonderland to Spock during his childhood. ( ) In 2266, Spock told Captain James T. Kirk that his mother "considered herself a very fortunate Earth woman" because of her marriage to Sarek. ( ) While suffering from polywater intoxication later that year, Spock regretted that he could never tell his mother that he loved her. ( ) In 2268, she accompanied Sarek to the , of which her son was the first officer, during the Babel Conference. She sought to heal the long standing rift between Spock and Sarek, which had developed following the former's decision to attend Starfleet Academy rather than the Vulcan Science Academy in 2249. While aboard the Enterprise, Sarek suffered a second heart attack and required an infusion of T-negative blood from Spock. However, given that Kirk had been stabbed by an Orion spy and was relegated to sickbay, Spock assumed command of the Enterprise and told his mother that he would not submit himself for surgery. She slapped him and told him that she would never forgive him if he allowed his father to die. After Kirk was able to fool Spock into thinking that he had recovered, the surgery went ahead and Sarek survived. Their relationship was considerably improved as a result. ( ) Learning of her son's apparent death on the Enterprise, it was Amanda who convinced Sarek to travel to Earth to determine if Spock had been able to successfully transfer his katra to another individual. Even though Sarek thought it unlikely that Spock had been able to transfer his katra given the circumstances Kirk described, he agreed to Amanda's request that he to go to Earth and talk to Kirk. ( }}) Following Spock's death and resurrection on the Genesis Planet and the successful refusion of his body and katra through the fal-tor-pan ceremony in 2286, Amanda took it upon herself to re-educate him about his Human half. He did not initially understand the question "How do you feel?" but, after being reminded of the meaning of humanity and companionship by his crewmates, Spock asked Sarek to tell his mother that he felt fine. ( ) Death Amanda died sometime prior to 2366, at which time Sarek had been remarried, to Perrin. Towards the end of his life, Sarek began to suffer Bendii syndrome, severely affecting his ability to suppress his emotions. He regretted that he had never told her how much he loved her. ( }}) :There have been two contradictory accounts of her death, in novels: '' Amanda died in 2293 of Reyerson's disease whilst Sarek was unwillingly forced to continue his ambassadorial duties. ( }}) Crucible 2297 saw the publishing of a book that Amanda had written titled ''Love and Logic. ( ) In 2311, the Primrose Gallery in Paris hosted an exhibition of artworks by Amanda Grayson. She traveled to Earth for the show; however, on her return to Vulcan, the shuttle that she was traveling on suffered a total systems failure and exploded. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Grayson held a Ph.D. in history, and served as history department chair at Berkeley in 2264. That year, she invited Lady T'Pol of Vulcan, the last surviving crewmember of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), to lecture at the university. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) In another alternate timeline, Grayson was killed in a shuttlecraft accident at Lunaport on her way back to Earth in 2237. She and her husband Sarek had separated shortly beforehand, following the death of their seven-year-old son Spock during the Kahs-wan ritual on the 20th day of Tasmeen in the Vulcan year of 8877 (the Earth year 2237). Sarek did not remarry after her death. ( , |The Chimes at Midnight}}) Appendices Background Amanda appears in the 2009 film Star Trek. This is the first onscreen, live-action appearance of her last name, Grayson (established in ). Spock tells her that he is considering undergoing kolinahr; however, he is conflicted about this, reassuring his mother that a decision to live free of emotion does not mean he thinks any less of her. Amanda says that whatever Spock decides to do, he will always have a proud mother. (Earlier scenes with a younger Amanda and Sarek, and infant Spock, were cut from the film but still seen in the previews.) External link * Category:Humans Category:2200 births Category:Authors